


WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

by Jeromexbruce



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, School bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromexbruce/pseuds/Jeromexbruce
Summary: Bruce has a bully that he swears hates him but after what happened Bruce has to question that.





	WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Bruce got along with most people in his school,but here was some that he wanted to kick off the face of the earth.

Jerome Valeska is one of them.Jerome was in Bruce’s calculus and geometry class.Bruce was a year younger than everyone.Bruce got bumped up a grade cause the stuff in the grade he’s supposed to Be in is not challenging enough.

Bruce gets bullied a lot as well,and Jerome Valeska is one of those bullies.Bruce hears the stuff Jerome whispers about him in class but ignores it,just being the bigger person.

One day the teacher put them as partners and that dident go well,it ended with them fighting about what’s wrong and what’s right and Jerome serendering and letting Bruce do the work.Bruce was stubborn.

But Jerome was being weird today.Bruce caught Jerome staring at him 4 times in geometry and 2 in calculus.

The bell rang in Bruce’s last class.The end of the day,plus it’s Friday.Bruce was excited to go home.

Bruce decided to walk around the back of the school,wanting to avoid any bullies,but that plan failed.Bruce got roughly pinned against the schools brick wall.Bruce hissed in pain.And who’s was it of course Jerome Valeska.

“What do you want Jerome?”Bruce asked.

“I do the talking here understand?”Jerome asked.

But before Bruce could answer or even reply he got met with a swift and hard punch to the stomach.Bruce was spitting out blood he knew that.

After a few punches to the face and some kicks Jerome let go of Bruce.Bruce slid down the brick wall in pain.But Bruce dident even get a break cause Bruce got quickly pulled up by his collar.

Jerome and Bruce’s faces only no inches apart and this made Bruce very uncomfortable.

Jerome looked like he was examining Bruce,like what he was going to do with him next.

“What are yo-“Bruce’s question was stopped when warm lips pressed against his.Bruce eyes shot wide open.Bruces first instinct was to to kick Jerome but that failed cause all it did was cause Jerome to kick him back harder.

That’s made Bruce whimper in the kiss,which only made Jerome go rougher.

Jerome could taste the blood in Bruce’s mouth,and he licked it.The billionaire boys lips were full and quite tasty.

Bruce could say the same thing for Jerome but he would never admit it.

Jerome finally released the boy.Bruce was panting.

“What the hell is your problem?!”Bruce screamed.

Jerome just have a wicked smirk. “You know your cute when your mad.”

Was he serious, was Jerome just playing with him or was he really trying to flirt with Bruce here.

Bruce leaned against the wall. “That dident answer my question”

Jerome laughed. “Who said i was going to answer it.”

Bruce just stared at the ginger,who was now stepping into Bruce’s personal space again.

“You know I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time”Jerome said.

Bruce just gave a confused look. “What-?”

Bruce’s question got cut off gain as Jerome’s lips met his once more.Bruce dident kick away or nothing.Bruce gave in letting Jerome kiss him.Bruce could even say he kissed back.Jerome pulled away from the boy once more.Letting his thumb move across the youths lips.

“Let’s do this tomorrow”Jerome whispered in Bruce ear.

And with that the ginger walked off like it was nothing whistling.

Bruce was left against the brick wall wanting to know WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEND?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!Comment what you think,and comment any suggestion for the work or for what I should do next!


End file.
